Shinitsu Tiblefe
Summary The Shinitsu Tiblefe, or the bible of Shinitsu, is the book which contains the basic knowledge and beliefs of the Shinitsians. It was written by the religions founder and subsequently distributed to the class. Tiblefe This is the most recent revision of the Shinitsu Tiblefe. Upon it's release it was noticed to contain falsities surrounding real life events(as can be seen in the section labeled "The end of Cappism"), as well as fallacies and contradictions. Basic articles of faith Shinistians have eight main beliefs. · Belief in Shingala as the one and only God · Belief in angels. (Who come in the form of great inventors) · Belief in the holy books. (For these pass down the knowledge of past generations) · Belief in the Prophets of enlightenment... · E.g. Adam, Ibrahim (Abraham), Musa (Moses), Dawud (David), Isa (Jesus), Muhammad was the final prophet that we know of. · Belief in the Day of Judgement The day when the life of every human being will be assessed to decide whether they go to Enchilictant or Ninctlect. · Belief in Predestination (that we have pre destined futures). · That Shingala has the knowledge of all that will happen Shinistians believe that this doesn't stop human beings making free choices. · Ninctlect is the great grass plains where those who did not learn and tried to resist Shingala's holy thoughts are banished to perform barbaric acts upon each other. Enchilictant is the great place of learning where the enlightened become part of the god and share knowledge with those on the ground. Shingala Shingala is the title that is held holy by Shinistians, and bestowed upon their nameless God, who is supreme and unique, who created and rules everything. The heart of faith for all Shinistians is obedience to Shingala’s will. · Shingala is eternal, omniscient, and omnipotent... · Shingala has always existed and will always exist. · Shingala knows everything that can be known. · Shingala can do anything that can be done. · Shingala has no shape or form... · Shingala can't be seen. · Shingala can't be heard. · Shingala is neither male nor female. · Shingala is just... · Shingala rewards and punishes fairly. · But Shingala is also merciful. · Shinistians worship only Shingala because only Shingala is worthy of worship. · A believer can approach Shingala by learning and reciting the O’gurinsticia, which bestows his blessing unto you. The O’gurinsticia. O’ mighty one above me, Bestow your knowledge upon my shoulders Light the way to those lost to the dark Raise me when my time has come, And hold my hand to show me your way, I will forever hold you in my heart, For you will protect my mind from heresy, Strife and envy And keep my body safe from harm My lord of life, May we live for many years to come. The one and only God All Shinistians believe that God is one alone: · There is only one God. · God has no children, no parents, and no partners. · God was not created by a being. · There are no equal, superior, or lesser Gods. All Shinistians worship the sun, of which the light that provides us with warmth also provides us with the knowledge of the past, present and future. Those who do not believe are barbaric, as they do not wish for the light to reach their minds and hearts. It is for these reasons that we praise all that is touched by light. And that the every man, woman and child is equal at birth, but those who show favour to one child is damned or must improve the existence of all. Material possessions are meaningless and to be discarded. The holy light This is the symbol of our true lord. Black symbolises the darkness that threatens to envelope the minds of the worthy and kills our lord’s angels, red, the mortal bonds that we share and also those who have died before their knowledge could be shared, and yellow, for our almighty who gifts us with his knowledge. The end of Cappism On the 31st of May, Shinitsu's status as a religion was upgraded to a Shaniti (only one) when its members rejoiced after a legendary conflict with the Cappist puppets who renounced their claims to their false god. They have since tried to reform, but have had their rights as a free religion denied. They now live under their Shinistian overlords while a device to purge the heretical knowledge from their minds is researched. Falsities An example of a falsity within the Tiblefe is the account of the end of Cappism. It claims that the Cappists were defeated, and that their rights as a religion were revoked. In reality, quite the opposite occurred. An example of a fallacy present is the paradox of omnipotence - omnipotence is in of itself a flawed concept, as could an omnipotent being create a rock it could not lift? It is also claimed that having our destiny pre-set does not contraditct free will - something that is highly debatable. The fall of Shinitsu Despite their claims, it was in fact Shinitsuism that fell to the High Church Of Cappism. Their leader renounced ties to the religion, and thus it's status as a religion was revoked. This leaves Shinitsu as an officially dead religion, alongside Orthodox Cappism.